The Truth about Darkness
by Saphara
Summary: Hotheaded, impulsive Sareen wants nothing more than to fit in, but with silver hair and violet eyes, she sticks out like a sore thumb. Trying to get away from it all, she quickly finds herself in a bad situation, and things get out of control. Soon her life is turned around, and as blood becomes poison and secrets emerge, she'll have to choose where she really belongs.
1. Chapter 1

Pulling at her ragged, black cloak in an attempt to hide her white blonde hair from sight, Sareen walked along the building, wishing she could meld into the long shadows cast across the desolate sandy streets of Daooline. She blinked the sand out of her dark violet eyes, scanning the street for storm troopers, but there were none. They were all at the speech, guarding the people from rebel attacks, and thankfully that meant out of her hair.

Picking up her pace, she wove through street after street, only paying enough attention to the sand battering against her skin to pull up her face mask over her mouth and nose. The streets darkened rapidly the further she got, the multistoried sand buildings and awnings shading the sentient who hid in the shadows. Ignoring the looks a few aliens threw at her, she followed the sound of music on the sandy wind.

As her boot hit the threshold, everything stopped. Dozens of eyes following her, she snapped into dignitary mode, walking confidently to the bar with her head held high. Gracefully sitting on the ragged and torn bar stool, she wiped dust off her cloak and ordered the first drink that caught her eye. As the bar tender, a three eyed shifty looking Malastarian, made her drink in a filthy glass, everyone went back to their business and the music started back up. She put a few coins on the bar and took the drink, nodding her head slightly in thanks even though she had no intentions of drinking it.

She turned to watch the band, but her mind was elsewhere. She sat there watching the flash of the metal instruments in the dim light as they went up and down, the musicians captive to the beat. Eventually the door flew open, but no one paid any attention to the tall, cloaked man. The bartender gave him a small nod and began making a drink, the man nodding slightly back, shaggy long black hair falling out of his hood. He took his drink, putting down payment before making his way to the tables hidden in the shadows on the other side.

Sareen pulled down her hood and mask, subconsciously running a hand over the small braids on either side of her head to make sure she looked presentable. A screen above the bartender caught her eye as it flashed on, blue holographic words flowing across it. A picture of her father appeared above the message. She frowned and looked away. She had escaped here for a reason, to not think about her family, and yet they still found her…

Everyone began turning their attention to the hologram, her father's sharp, clear voice echoing off the grubby walls. A drunk voice slurred insults and threw a glass at the projector, his table laughing as the picture strobed a few last breaths and began to smoke. For once Sareen was thankful she wasn't allowed to attend her father's press conferences, or else her picture would be up there and she would be the recipient. She went back to watching the band, letting herself be swallowed up by her thoughts.

It had only been thirty minutes at the most until a group of five tough-looking aliens entered the bar. Everyone seemed… scared, frantic mummers filling the dive. The bartender started scrambling around, dropping a glass with a loud shatter, and wherever the head of the group, a fierce looking, red skinned Klatoonian, looked, people fell silent and avoided his eyes. Unfortunately, Sareen didn't quite get the memo, and when their eyes met, she kept his gaze.

He smirked an ugly smile as he approached, the teeth he still had blindly white against his filthy skin. Sareen was intrigued to say the least, her curiosity overpowering the fear she should possess. He moved closer until she could smell his rancid breath.

"My seat." The gravelly voice that fell from his mouth spoke.

Sareen cringed, covering her nose with a gloved hand. "You stink."

The fury that flooded his eyes was, exciting. She knew it wasn't right, but it gave her an adrenaline rush and she couldn't help the smile that began to creep up her face.

He grabbed her chin too tight, yanking her head up as he leaned over her. She didn't look away, a slight smirk crossing her lips. She knew intimidation was a game, and she wouldn't lose. Then his eyes flitted down, and all hell broke loose.


	2. Chapter 2

The Klatoonian smiled at her necklace, a heart locket as white silver as Sareen's hair with electric blue engravings on the sides giving it the appearance of wings. He grabbed it, holding it in his meaty red hand.

"I like this." He moved his face closer, allowing her to see every vein in his bloodshot eyes.

The second the warm metal left her chest, pure rage crashed over her. A stream of fear began to strangle her heart as she realized what was about to happen. But it was too late.

She desperately tried yank her chin out of his grip, to escape before it happened, but he was too strong. The darkness quickly swallowed her until the world blurred. In that instance, she felt powerful, in control, like she was finally home.

Then it vanished, and all she was left with was an icy feeling in her heart, and fear. Uncontrollable, heart stopping fear.

As she regained her sight, she realized she was standing, one, outstretched hand facing a twitching red figure crumpled against the front wall. The cloaked man from the bar was the only sentient standing beside the goons.

Time, which seemed to have frozen, sped up at a dizzying speed as three very large creatures ran towards her at once. Her hand, which was still frozen in the air instinctively snatched her lightsaber off her left hip. Activating it and swinging in one swift movement, she sliced through two of them, the bright white blade cutting the one in half and lopping off the other's arm and head.

It seemed like a dream, or rather a nightmare, time once again slowing to a halt as she watched the two bodies fall lifeless to the ground. The head rolled, stopping at her boot. It's clouded eyes stared up at her, the remanence of an anger still in them.

This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't the plan at all. She had just wanted to get away for a while, to not be followed by guards constantly, to not see the disappointment in her father's eyes, but as those lifeless eyes burned into her brain she knew she had done much worse than she had ever thought was possible. She had killed someone. No, two someones.

She stumbled back a step, using the bar for support. She numbly recalled three beings jumping for her. Quickly scanning the room as she tried to keep her lunch down, she saw a tail disappear out the door. Everyone else was cowering, afraid. They stared at her like she was a monster. No, not everyone. Two, bright green eyes kept her gaze, filled with, surprise? Worry? It was hard to tell. She deactivated her lightsaber and shakily put it back in her makeshift holster.

The walls felt like they were closing in. Raising a shaky hand she gently touched her locket, the melt melting the ice around her mind. Without anything else to keep her there, she did the only thing she could. She ran. She pushed her legs forward, stumbling. They were numb, in fact, her whole body was numb. Suddenly, her body didn't even feel like her own.

She ran through the alleyways and streets, swerving around sentient and the occasional fruit stand. She grasped her locket, rubbing it furiously as if it would wake her up and she would find herself in her mother's embrace. But that wouldn't happen, she knew that. She ripped up her mask and hood with her other hand, blinking back hot, stinging tears.

Sareen finally came to her senses as her legs buckled under her. Now that she wasn't moving, her body instantly rejected the idea of any food, even previously eaten. When her stomach was finally empty, she realized she was kneeling on a giant sand dune overlooking the city. From there she could see storm troopers pulling down decorations left over from the speech. A familiar, bossy officer running them around.

She wiped off her mouth on the sleeve of her cloak and forced herself up. Her body made its protests very clear, but she ignored the pain and slowly made her way down.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry Miss. Ions, but your father and sister already left. They said they couldn't wait due to important business."

Sareen bit her lip. Important business her ass. They probably went out to celebrate a job well done at some fancy restaurant like always, and like always she was left behind.

She forced a smile and practically sang, "That's ok. I'm sure whatever it was must have been very important."

She was about ready to punch something, pretty much anything would work, especially the annoying, suck up officer's face. As the officer turned, saying a bunch of words she had no interest in hearing, she grabbed her stomach, the thought of more violence making her want to retch.

Within fifteen minutes she was on a ship back home. She used the silence to think. She needed a plan, because she had no doubt she would be recognized, especially by that weird cloaked guy. He had definitely gotten a good enough glance at her face. If her father found out she had lost control of her powers again, she would be shipped off to the Academy so fast her head would spin. That didn't even include that fact she had- No, she couldn't think about it. She closed her eyes and massaged her temples. Taking in three deep breaths she attempted to recite the Jedi Code, one of the few practices she remembered.

Jedi are the guardians of peace in the galaxy.

Jedi… don't attack.

Jedi respect all life… something.

Jedi… train and learn?

She sighed letting her head fall against the cushy back of her seat. Staring at the ceiling, she tried to remember the day she had learned the code. A rainbow of blues, her mother's flowy silver dress and warm smile, and the outline of the cave she always played in were all she could remember.

She mentally groaned. It was beyond useless, and the only way she could get a teacher was- She quickly sat up. She had enough to deal with without thinking about that. Though maybe she should, because of if her father found out, she only had two choices, the Imperial Academy, or… the Sith. But she had made a promise, and there was no way she would break it.

Finally off the ship after a two hour ride, she had the urge to kiss the sandless, beautiful blue grassy ground. She waved goodbye to the ship as it departed and began walking up the path leading to her mansion of a "home." She stared at the eighteen foot tall trees, their dark blue leaves fluttering as their silver trunks swayed in the breeze. She would much rather live in the forest like her ancestors had, but no, she was part human and had to act like it. She directed her attention to the bright blue bushes lining the path. As her fingertips grazed the leaves, the flower buds happily bloomed in hello. A small smile crossed her face, helping her forget her problems for the moment. The white star shaped flowers let out a sweet smell, somewhere between the human grown honeysuckles and jasmine. As her finger's left the bush, the flowers closed, but the scent still surrounded her, clinging to her skin, bringing back memories of her mother's smile.

Collapsing on the longest sofa, in the living room of the large, open, sterile white room, she decided that if she never had to move again, she would be content. She wasn't made for desert planets, and the exhaustion and dehydration was finally setting in. She knew she should go absorb water, but she could barely move. As sleep began to overtake her however, a blinking red light across the room caught her attention, and she knew she had to answer it. She sluggishly climbed over to the edge of the couch, pressing a button on the projector.

An image flashed up, her sister. Her tanned skin, round face, dark wavy hair, and chocolate eyes matched their father perfectly. Sareen sighed, twisting the ends of her hair, wishing she looked more human. Frowning, she pressed the hologram, then walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Hey silverskin," Her sister's irritating, smug, high pitched voice filled the room. "We went out to eat. Maybe if you had actually listened for once like a human would, then you could have come with us. Too bad, guess you'll have to find something else to eat."

She turned to her nails, checking them while Sareen closed her eyes, trying to contain the frustration and anger that was bubbling up.

"Dad said you can eat leftovers from last night."

"A jedi, protects peace, and-"

Oh, but I already ate those." She smirked.

"and, doesn't attack- "

"You're a silver skin though,"

She clenched her jaw, speaking through gritted teeth "and respects life."

"I'm sure you'll find something in the forest."

"A jedi," she clenched her fists. "A jedi-"

"I mean, there's plenty of dirt and crap."

It felt like a cold shadow passed through her as Sareen's eyes snapped open, sending the projector and three fourths of the tables contents sailing across the room.

"Anyway-" The projector sputtered, the image faltering until it disappeared altogether.

Sareen glared at the things on the ground. She knew she should pick it up, or worry about the small crack that had formed in the massive window covering the wall, but each item made her increasingly disgusted, increasingly enraged.

She let them sit there, needing space, needing time to think. She trudged up to her room, collapsing on her bed. A sudden tidal wave of exhaustion and sadness crashed over her, and soon she fell into the darkness of sleep.


End file.
